Egg of Creation
by sevas007
Summary: Which came first? The chicken or the egg? Well Yang learns the truth one day through a grueling experience. Planned Baked Alaska


I remember going to school, training to be a proffesional huntress, just living a normal exciting life... it almost feels like a distant memory now...

Yang stood there in a dark concrete cell, bags under her eyes, her hair dirty and frizzy from not having showered, and her one arm unbelievably tired. She stood there with her one arm chained abover her head to the ceiling while her other arm, or she should say stub, was just there on her other side. Her clothes dirty and ripped due to the poor conditions she was in

All she could do was stand there staring at the large metalic door in front of her, she did used to count the days but she had been in here so long that she forgot. All she could do was try and keep her sanity "My name... is Yang Xia Long. My sister is Ruby Rose, together with our friends Weiss and Blake we form team RWBY. My name is Yang Xia-"

She was interrupted though as the metallic door in front of her began to open, her eyes being blinded by the light coming into the pitch black room "What was that? The guards told me you've been mumbling something, mind telling me what you've been saying?"

That voice, she used to love hearing that voice but now... it was like some sick twisted joke. A hand soon went to Yang's face, squeezing both of her cheeks at once "Aww come on, _Yang_ in there right?"

Yang couldn't help but grit her teeth at the use of the pun, lifting her head up to look at the person in front of her. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the light but they did, allowing her to look at the short brown/pink haired girl in front of her with corresponding eyes, watching as she spoke with _her_ voice "what's wrong? I thought you liked puns?"

"You know... With all that power you think you would at least make yourself a _bit_ taller" Yang retorted with a smirk, only to see Neo return a smirk. And next thing Yang knew she was letting out a scream at the feeling of shocks running through her body

" _Shocking_ isn't it?" Asked Neo as she twisted a shock rod into Yangs side, watching as she screamed "I'm gonna tear you apart!" Threatened Yang in between the screams

The threat didn't work though as Neo simply twisted it deeper into her side, turning up the voltage before finally pulling it away. Leaving Yang there to take in deep breaths of air, breathing heavily and having to rely on her chained arm to keep her standing as she had lost all feeling in her legs "Why..."

This caused Neo to raise an eyebrow as she used the metal rod to lift Yangs chin "why what? The rod? I thought I'd switch it u-"

"I mean why me? You had all that power... and you use it to chain me up and torture me... why?" Asked Yang, watching as Neo took a step forward. A smile on her face as she cupped Yangs cheek "Because... You're fun to play with~"

Yang simply hanged there as Neo took a step back, walking out the dark cell "Guards, take her out back and let her shower. She's been a good girl"

Neo looked back at Yang and gave her a playful wink before walking away. Two guards dressed in black armor and masks walking into the cell and unchaining her arm. Letting her collapse to the ground before dragging her out of the cell, and as much as Yang loved the idea of a shower she couldn't keep herself from passing out, from remembering before Neo became the ruler of this world

"W-whoa hold on a second? You're telling me this relic we're going after is an... _egg?"_ Asked Yang as she sat with the rest of the group, Ozpin/Oscar nodding

"Im sure you've all heard the question, which came first? The chicken or the egg? The answer is the egg, a pure diamond magical egg. The egg of creation" All of the former beacon students looked at Ozpin in shock and confusion as Qrow stood up

"Apparently this thing was what sparked the entire universe, giving the weilder the power to create and change as they please. Meaning if Salem gets her hands on it we're done for"

"So we dont let her get her hands on it, easy. In fact if this egg holds so much power why not simply use it to wish Salem out of existence?" asked Weiss with a confused look her on her face "create and change as you please correct?"

"Its not that simple Ms Schnee, the egg is simply too powerful. Any who have held it in the past were destroyed by its power" corrected Ozpin

"Hehe, kind of funny ain't it? Egg of creation _destroys_ anyone who touches it" Qrow let out a small chuckle before taking a sip from his flask

"Qrow you shouldn't drink in front of the children. But once we arrive there we will secure the egg and hide it in a location Salem can never find it. If anyone can weild its power... I fear it may be her"

Everyone could pick up on the fear in Ozpins voice as he spoke, each glancing at each other before Yang stood up with a large smile on her face "What do we got to be scared of? We can handle anything that comes our way!"

However Yang was soon awaken from her dream by a bucket of water being splashed on her face "Lord Neo wishes for you to shower, do so at once"

Yang quickly stood up and took in her surroundings, an old dirty bathroom with a single shower head above her, and no curtain... As humiliating as it was Yang undressed and started up the water, standing there with cold water pouring down her body.

"Ruby... Uncle Qrow... Please... be ok." Yang stood under the shower head, letting her mind drift back to the day the world rewrote itself

"Yang! Get to the vault!" They were currently in an abandoned temple surrounded by countless Grimm, most likely sent by Salem since Mercury and Emerald were here as well "With your metal arm you may be able to hold the egg and get it to safety!"

Yang quickly nodded at Ozpins request and ran through the temple towards the vault, however as she got there the door to the vault had already forced opened "crap..."

She quickly ran in, and to her surprise there it stood. On a brick pedastol stood a large egg shaped diamond, gold lining it in certain areas. From where she stood Yang could feel the magic energy Ozpin mentioned coming off of it. Almost hypnotizing her as she could do nothing but stare

It may have been the energy or maybe even just how beautifal it looked but Yang simply couldn't look away. Taking a step towards it which increased the nergy she could feel radiating off of it "The power to create and change as you wish..."

Just then did Yang snap out of her trance at the sound of a blade cutting through the air towards her, luckily all she had to do was put her right arm up, grabbing onto the blade with her metal arm. However, as Yang saw who it was attacking her her eyes widened before receiving a kick to the gut causing her to stumble back "You?"

She asked almost in desbelief as she looked at the shorter, brown-pink-and white haired girl holding an umbrella with a blade extruding from it. Yang's eyes immediately flashing red with a smirk coming to her face "I still owe you for on the train. Not to mention nearly killing my sister, why dont I pay you back tenfold?"

All she got in response was Neo opening her umbrella and resting it on her shoulder, and that was all Yang needed to propel herself towards neo using her gauntlets. Immediately throwing punch after only to have Neo redirect them away from her similar to their previous fight. Except she didn't expect to suddenly get headbutted, stumbling back some "Didn't expect that huh shortstack? I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time"

That seemed to trigger something in Neo as her confident smirk was replaced with an angry scowl, this only causing Yang's smirk to grow as she lifted her arms in front of her face "Bring it"

And with that the two ran at each other, Yang throwing multiple punches along with kicks only to have most of them redirected. Neo smacking Yang a few times when she had an opening and using her umbrella blade to get a few cuts on Yang

Neo eventually falling into the same pattern she used on Yang before, Yang taking this opportunity to grab her leg like before. Except this time with now robotically enhanced strength she tightened her grip, not releasing her "Not this time!"

With that Yang used her superior strength to slam Neo right into a nearby wall face first, allowing her to fall to the ground. Yang wiping some blood from a cut off her cheek as she neared the unconcious Neo "I win"

Almost out of revenge she lifted her arm to deal another blow, but when she threw the punch she broke through a glass like substance shattering it. A blade going straight through Yangs stomach causing her to cough up blood. "An... Illusion...?"

Neo withdrew the blade watching as her opponent fell to the ground with blood exiting the wound. Yang glanced up to see Neo with a large gash on her forehead from the slam before wheezing "My friends... will come"

All she got was a nod from Neo as she felt her hair grabbed, being pulled by Neo towards the pedastol "You bitch... not the hair"

Her eyes glowed red for a second in an attempt to activate her semblance in an attempt to fight back, sadly all that did was cause her to cough up more blood. ' _No... No I cant let it end this way... wait, if she touches it...'_ Ozpins words echoed in Yangs mind, hopefully once Neo touched it she would be destroyed buying her time for someone to get down here. And it looked like it would happen, Neo dragged her right up to the pedastol bedore examining it.

 _'Yes! Touch it dammit!'_ Yang looked up at her with almost hopeful eyes, watching as she instead held up her parasol, and knocked it down into Yang. Power immediately beginning to course through her

' _what? no... no this cant be happening...'_ In just a mere second Yang could feel overwhelming power, power that was beginning to destroy her ' _No... please no...'_ She glanced up to see a smirk on Neos face, the look of terror on Yangs face bringing pleasure to the short girl. This wasnt the first time Yang had seen that smirk either, back on the train... back when her mom was forced to come save her _'Not again... not again, I am not losing here!'_ Working up whatever strength she had left in what little time, Yang activated her semblance. Using the eggs own power against it with the gauntlet on her arm. The resulting shockwave sending both Neo and Yang across the vault with a blinding light

When Yang's eyes readjusted to the light she saw egg now shattered into chunks, a smile coming to her face as she had managed to render it useless. ' _Well... at least I saved the world before I died. Guess I went out on a Yan-'_ Her pun was quickly shut down though as she saw the chunks glow, as well as Neo stumble towards them. Glancing at Yang with a smirk before reaching down and grabbing the largest chunk. Her arms immediately glowing with blue energy that went to her eyes

"No..." was all Yang managed to wheeze out as Neo looked at her, a large smirk on her face as she snapped her fingers.

"What the...?" Yang opened her eyes to find herself in a dark cell, her left arm chained above her head with her robotic one now gone. "Hello? Anyone there?" she called out

Watching as the metallic door in front of her opened up, her eyes having to adjust to the bright light before hearing her own voice "I gotta say, you gave me a good fight back there. You always seem to be better than your sister"

Yang stared in confusion at Neo now using her own voice, but at the mention of Ruby she immediately lunged forward only to get pulled back by the chain "What the hell is this? What did you do? Where is my sister!"

All she got though was a chuckle from Neo "You'll learn soon enough, for now... enjoy your new home" With that Neo walked out the cell, the door shutting behind her as Yang screamed.

After some time she learned the truth, Neo rewrote the world as she saw fit. She made herself the ruler and had the power of a god at the tip of her fingers. Sadly Yang never did find out where Ruby was or if she was even alive

"Shower times over! Get dressed!" The water soon shut off leaving Yang there cold and exposed, getting new clothes tossed to her by the guards. A dirtied white shirt too large for her as well as torn pants that barely stayed up. "Back to your cell"

Yang was roughly pushed out the bathroom, walking down brick halls with just enough light to see. She glanced back at the guards to only see one now "Face forward!"

She was roughly pushed forward nearly knocking her down, passing other metal doors which were likely other cells. Making it back to her cell in which the guard quickly began chaining yangs arm. "Such a shame you gotta be down here. A pretty girl like you could do well serving Lord Neo if you behaved"

He soon finished chaining her arm and was about to leave before hearing a faint whisper "You think im pretty...?"

At the sound of that he turned around to see Yang with almost pleading eyes, pressing her body against his. "I miss being called pretty..." she whispered as she rubbed her face against his solid black mask made out of metal

"Oh yeah? Well you're real pretty to me gorgeous" The guards hands soon slid along her sides behind her to grab a firm squeeze of her ass

"Would you... kiss me?" Asked Yang softly, watching as the guard quickly removed his mask to reveal an olded bearded man "Dont mind if I do"

With that Yang felt his rough lips agaisnt hers, a very rough kiss to say the least with his beard constantly scratching her face. His lips soon leaving hers to plant kisses along her neck "o-ohhh... Can you please unchain me? I want to touch you as well"

And almost immediatly she had her arm unchained, a large smirk on the guards face as he quickly pulled her towards him with her arm wrapping around his neck. "Oh im gonna make you feel really pretty tonight"

"I have to warn you, I can get pretty rough.." mentioned Yang as his lips soon returned to her neck "Oh yeah? How rough?"

"Very" Yangs hand gripped his hair tightly before yanking it back, delivering him a powerful headbutt knocking him out. "Still got it, even in different worlds you guys are all the same"

Yang wiped her mouth on her sleeve before making her way out the cell, shutting it behind her. Quickly running up some stairs leading her to a door, after cracking it open a bit she saw an empty kitchen. Her stomach immediately rumbling "oh man..."

She entered as fast as she could and gobbled down as many fruits and bread she could before raiding fhe fridge for water and other goods. Quickly ducking down as she heard a door open, hiding under a table from a guard. "What in the world? Lord Neo isnt gonna like this"

The guard kneeled down examining the scraps Yang had left behind, only to be tapped on the shoulder behind her. "Hmm? What is i-" She was cutoff though as Yang roughly smacked her with a frying pan.

Grabbing her legs and dragging her off "alright, come on. Time for a little switcharoo" And thats what Yang did, took the guards uniform and began walking through the halls of what she believed to be a castle. Passing a few guards in her path without alerting them "So glad these come with masks.." She mumbled to herself

Sadly she had another issue, her right arm was still missing. Meaning the metal plates that were supposed to cover her arm could fall off any second "Gotta hurry..."

She mumbled as she found herself in what appeared to be a main lobby, large doors in front of her leading to her freedom. She quickened her pace to the doors, opening them only to receive a kick to the gut. Falling to her back and having her mask torn off by Neo with a large smirk on her face "Hmm? What would be a good pun for a misbehaving blonde?"

"Go to hell..." Muttered Yang as Neo simply sighed "No thats no good, oh well maybe I'll come up with something by the time you wake up" And with that Yang received a rough kick to the head rendering her unconcious.

Yang soon woke up back in her cell, arm chained up again and in her dirtied garments. Letting out a ferocious scream before hearing the door open, Neo obviously being the one to walk in. "Hey there Yang, I've got a surprise for you"

"Whatever it is you can stick it where the sun dont shine" Even with her chained arm she made an attempt to lunge towards neo growling. "Oh? I dont really think _she_ would enjoy that. Bring her in!"

Two guards walked into the cell holding someone, Yang's eyes widening as she saw who it was. A clearly beaten and tortured Ruby, a smile coming to her face as she looked up to see her big sister "Yang..."

"Ruby! Ruby you're alive!" Said Yang on the brink of crying, wanting nothing more than to give her little sister a hug "Maybe not for long"

Yang quickly looked at Neo who was handed her umbrella, the blade quickly popping out as she grabbed Ruby's hair. Yanking it up to raise Ruby's head, letting out a cry of pain as she did

"Ruby! You leave her alone! I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!" Yelled Yang as she was forced to watch Neo press the blade agaisnt her sisters neck. "Oh? You sure about that? I'd say you're _cutting_ it pretty close with your words there"

Neo dug the blade into Ruby's neck cutting it slightly, a whimper of pain leaving Ruby "Yang..."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Please! I'll do anything you want! Please just leave her alone. I'm begging you please dont hurt my little sister" Begged Yang on the brink of tears, unable to do anything

"Anything I want huh? Hmm, let me think about that" Neo hummed softly tapping the blade softly against Ruby's neck, Ruby looking at Yang with nothing but fear in her eyes

"Guards hold her" Neo threw Ruby back to her guards before standing up and walking over to Yang. Looking at her with a smirk before roughly punching her "Ask for another"

Yang looked at Neo with blood escaping out the corner of her mouth, not hesitating to do so "May.. I please have another... Lord Neo"

"oh you're a quick learner. Consider this your punishment for misbehaving lately" And with that Neo began her sick little game, punching Yang over and over with Yang always begging for another. Her face badly bruised by the time they were done

"Hmm, such nice long hair you got here" Yangs eyes widened as she felt Neo run her hand through one of the things Yang was most proud of, hef hair. "Time for a hair cut wouldn't you say?"

"Y-yes Lord Neo..." Yang muttered out remembering what was on the line here, feeling her head roughly yanked back before it happened. Her long flowing hair, was cut off leaving her hair just above her shoulder "There, now you wont have as much hastle"

Neo walked back over to Ruby who was still shaking with fear, Yang watching Neo "Please... Please dont hurt her... I'll do anything you want, just please leave her alone"

Begged Yang once more seeing Neo turn back to her with a smirk "Well... I guess I should since you asked so nicely"

This quickly brought a smile to the sisters faces, Ruby smiling at Yang before her smile quickly faded. Blood beginning to pour out her neck as she collapsed to the ground, Neo's blade covered in the very same blood "Too bad you didn't say _pretty_ please"

Yang was completely silent though, tears streaming down her face as she watched blood cover the ground beneath Ruby. Unable to react except cry, her eyes flashing between red and lilac quickly "I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you you hear me! AHHH!"

Yang quickly began pulling on her chain, tears continuing to stream down her face as she screamed. Trying to get closer to Neo till she snapped her fingers, Ruby standing up with blood still gushing out her neck "Hey Yang, I'm so happy to see you"

Yang froze immediately as she watched Ruby and all the blood dissapear, Neo stepping forward "All an illusion Yang, with these new powers I can do whatever I want. Including making you watch your sister die over and over"

Yang held her head down with her now short hair covering her eyes "What the hell do you want from me? Why...? Why wont you just kill me already?"

Neo simply grabbed Yang's chin, lifting it up so they were looking face to face "Because I want you by my side, but I knew you wouldn't. So I had to break you, physically, and mentally."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Asked Yang, barely realizing now that there was no way she could win this

"Simple Yang, every ruler needs a queen" With that Neo placed her hand on Yangs right shoulder, her severed arm quickly regenerating "What do you say? Will you be my queen?"

"Yes..."

With that Yang was released and treated as a queen, however she was still Yang meaning no frilly large dresses. Instead she wore black combat boots, tight black leather pants, and a matching zip up jacket. A patch on her right arm, a circle with three stripes, brown-white-pink. She also wore a black beret on her head

She was lead to Neos personal room after showering and receiving a full course meal. Walking inside to see a large quite fancy bedroom with one wall completely made of glass facing the city that Yang still had not seen. Neo looking out at it in her usual white jacket and black pants "Lord Neo?"

"No need to call me that when we're alone Yang. Come here" And Yang did so, walking over to see Beacon. The once destroyed school now standing tall with a large busy city right next to it. All of it looking amazing with the sun setting over it

"I'm sure you still have some hate for me, but know with the power I was given I did try and make this world a better place. For starters, erasing Salem out of it"

"And the grimm Neo?"

"Even I have my limits, I only absorbed part of the egg after all. Besides that do you have any questions about this new world I've made for us?"

Yangs mind began to race with what she would ask first, Ruby? Uncle Qrow? But before that she did have one question Neo never answered. "Why did you pick me? Why am I your queen?"

At hearing that question Neo simply turned towards Yang, reaching up and wrapping her arm around her neck "Like I told you before my queen. Because... You're fun to play with~" With that Neo leaned in and pressed her lips against her new queen's lips. A smile on her face as they shared a kiss with the sun setting

 **A/N** **This was an idea I had bouncing around in my head for a while and is quite different from what I usually write but I thought it was a neat idea. But i leave it to you guys to decide whether or not this continues as well as some questions** **Is yang really done fighting against Neo?** **And is Ruby alive? (And yes the Ruby in this was an illusion)**


End file.
